Allen's twin sister
by Devitto's girl
Summary: What happens when Allen's twin sister shows up? lavi x reader and kanda x reader and devitto x reader rate T for bad words
1. Chapter 1

You (Name) walker had twin brother named Allen walker but, your guy's dad took him since your mom didn't want to have a cursed kid. Now you are 15 and heading to become a member of the black order to look for your brother and to kill the Noah named Tyki Myki for killing your mom.

You were standing in front of the black order thinking I need to change to look like Allen to get in. *Knock knock* "Back so soon Allen" the door said "Yea it was a simple mission" you replied.

You waked in to the order well this is bigger than I thought "Hey finder I am lost were is the chief's office" you asked "Oh follow me" the finder said back. "Just go on in" the finder told you "Thanks" you said.

You walked in the room to find it a mess a really big mess "Hello anyone in here" you yelled "Yep what can I do for you Allen" replied a chipper voice "You can start by telling me where my room is please" you said well looking at the person behind the desk in the middle of the room. "Down the hall Allen" the man replied "Thank you I forgot" you said. 'Now to wait for Allen to come back' you thought.

~ One Hour Later~

Really how long does it take to get back your innocence starting to fade better change back. "Well since it seem he won't becoming soon I might as well go to sleep in his bed" you said to no one. You couldn't think of any reason not to so you let you head fall straight in to the pillow.

~Allen's P.O.V~

We just got back from are mission. Yu and I were in a glaring contest when we walked up to the talking door. He look at Lenalee first then lavi then Yu and finally stopped at me. "I can't let you pass impostor" shouted the door "I'm not an imposter I am Allen walker" I yelled back. "Yes you are the real Allen walker is in his room he came back an hour ago" stated the door. But how could that be? I asked yourself "Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda please go on in and see what is going on I heading to town" I said "Okay we will get you when we figure this out" said lavi being very serious.

~Allen's room Your P.O.V~

Lavi and the rest of the group ran straight to Allen's room to see what was going on. Lavi got there fist so he opened the door to find a you on Allen's bed. Your long white hair serenading your head make it look as if you have a halo. You have an hour glass figure you also have a smile pasted on your lips like you just won the world. You was pretty no doubt about it. Lavi then shouted "STRIKE AND SHE JUST MY TYPE" causing the you to wake up. Lavi would still be staring at you while you slept now he is staring at you well you look at him with the prettiest gray eyes he had seen. "Who are you people and where is Allen walker" you shouted "I am lavi this is Lenalee and that is Yu" lavi said "Now who are you and why do you want Allen" Lenalee asked while activating her innocence. "I'm (name) and I want Allen because I said so" you said "Answer us" Kanda said as he held his sword up to your neck. You were scared for a second before saying "So you have drawn your weapon I guess I have too. Innocence activate" you pulled out a sword just like Mugen. "Wow you sword is awesome and it's so useful and light" you commented "How do know that about my sword" shouted Kanda. "Well this is your sword but this is also Lavi's weapon want to see" you asked "Fine" "Wait what" "How" they all shouted at the you.

You sighed and ran two fingers over the blade and as you did the sword turned in to a hammer just like the one hanging on Lavi's leg. He put his hand over it to make sure it was still there. "How can you do that?" Lavi asked "Well right now it is nothing but, a small hammer because I haven't seen you use your weapon yet I just saw it hanging on your leg" you stated "Not only are you pretty (you start to blush) your innocence is epic is that all it can do?" Lavi asked. You simply shook your head for no lavi gave you a look of to show him what else it can do. You simply ran your hand over your face and your body started to change. Your girl figure slowly disappeared and your long white hair turned short and orange reddish. You now looked and sounded like lavi. "See I can be anyone I want to be but I have to have seen them first" you said as you wigged under everyone's stares. "So where is Allen walker" you asked again. They looked at you probably think if they should tell you "(Name) come with us to see my brother Komui" Lenalee said. You nodded your head mean okay.

You followed the group to where you first went to the chief's office. You looked around the room for the chipper man. "Big brother" Lenalee shouted "Lenalee your back and who is that" asked Komui "I am _ and I want to be an exorcist" you said "Okay" he said "What about Allen" you asked "How do you know about Allen" asked the Komui. You thought about it you knew you shouldn't tell them he is your twin but you didn't know why. "We knew each other when we were little" you said to no one "How close were you guys" Lenalee asked. You could tell she liked Allen "Very" you answered just to keep her away from Allen. She looked sad "Wait that bean sprout got a girlfriend" shouted Lavi. Right before you could correct them you guys heard the door yelling Akuma. You were the first one out.

~outside your POV~

You ran straight to the mop of white hair and hugged it "I missed you Allen" you kept saying making sound like your saying "Potato" he finally came out of shock "_" he asked "yep it has been like forever. Oh and I'm part of the black order now" you told him. He smiled at you "so how is mom sister" he asked you. You could hear everyone gasp so you turned around and said "What I said we were very close and Allen I know who killed Mana our dad" you looked at Allen to see his face was serious "The Noah named Tyki he also killed mom. He told me he also killed you and I believed him" you said "I then meet that damned evil man named general cross" Allen and you both flinched at his name "He told me you were still alive he also helped me train so I could join the black order he also told me to give this to you" you handed him a hammer and a note. He looked at the hammer and looked scared he opened the note to find out he had to pay someone in the next town. You grabbed the paper and said "I got it" he said "Fine". You turned around well "I'll be going then" you said. You turned around and started walking when you felt something pull your hair you turned around to see a gold ball with you white hair in it's mouth you stared at it then you pulled out cross's hat "_ how did you get that" asked Allen. You started to look like the devil "he lost it in a game of strip poker" you said. You placed the hat on Allen's head "Can you put it in my room Allen" you asked him. He nodded okay you finally turned around again and started to walk.

~At the next town~

They wanted to meet you behind a bar.(Never go in to dark alley with people you don't know) You walked through the bar a couple of people were playing poker in the back so you walked up them and asked if you could play they said they are playing strip poker. You still wanted to play so they gave you five cards. Let's say by the time you had to meet them you had more clothes and money then you started. You saw two rock star looking people walk out the back you followed them think you need to pay them. The brown haired one asked "Are you Allen" "No I'm _ but cross is my master" you answered "Okay what do I need to give you" you asked "Well you can start by give us ¥100 yen" the blonde said. You handed over the money "Now you can come with us" they both said. Before you could react one of them knocked you out.  
~somewhere~

You woke up and man did your head hurt. You looked around you were in a plain room with only a door and a bed. You tried to sit up only to find your hands hand cuffed to the head of the bed. The door opened you tried to see who it was but all you could see was the top part of the door. The person walked right you beside you and said "I see you are a wake" you glared daggers at the person "Who are you" you muttered "oh right I am Devit and you are now mine and my brother's slave" Devit said. It took you a moment to process what he said "WHAT NO I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE YOU FUZZY BAG" you shouted at the top of your lungs. He looked shocked but then asked "You came to pay cross's debt right" you nodded your head. He was quit for a moment as if waiting for someone to say something "Well then you are slave. Cross said he would give us ¥100 yen and a slave" He said. You now hated Cross even more now. "Fine how long do I have to be your slave" you asked him "Until someone can save you and you can't tell people and you can't leave without us" he answered. You thought for a moment it wasn't very fair but you wouldn't have to wait long because you know your brother would find you. "Well can you untie me now" you said "oh yea sure. Oh and before I forget are you an exorcist?" he asked you nodded "well this is going to be fun because you are now the slave of the Noah twins. Yea and you have to wear this" he said well holding up a maid clothes. After he untied your wrists he left you quickly put on the clothes he handed you earlier and stepped outside.

"So where am I" you asked him "Oh you are at the house of Noahs do you know them" you looked at him and said "I know you and that bastard Tyki" It was quiet for a moment then a voice behind you asked "so why am I a bastard and Devit who is this" you turned around to face no but Tyki the person you hate the most. "You should remember me you bastard or I not the only one who you kill their family" you asked coldly. "Oh it is you that girl I thought I killed you" he asked out of shock "well you thought wrong" you said "Well I guess I can just kill you now" he said as he inched closer right before he could choke you Devit stepped in between you and him "Tyki (Y/N) is my pet now so you can't kill her" he said. Tyki stepped back and turned around and said "I will kill you (y/n) one day but, not today" you looked at his back until he turned around the corner. "First I need you to make me and my brother something to eat" you nodded your head.

He took you to the kitchen. "Make us something good to eat and cake for skin coming home make sure it is sweet" Devit said. You were about to made two sandwiches for Devit and his brother then you heard a cluck you turned around to see a chick you remember seeing a couple of white feathers on Devit and his brother so you knew it was theirs also made a huge cake that was really sweet and it said welcome back skin. You placed the two sandwiches on plates that is when it hit you you had no clue where their room was. "Well I guess I am going on a hunt" you said to no one. You where about to walk out of the door right when you were about to pick up the plats you saw Devit and his brother walk through the door here is your food you handed them their sandwiches. They both started to eat and then Jasdero dropped his sandwich "What don't you like chicken Jasdero" you asked slyly "Where is Dero's chicken you murder" he asked well pointing at you. You grinned and pointed to their stomachs Jasdero turned as pale as he could "Dero ate him you YOU MADE DERO EAT DERO'S CHICKEN DERO HATES YOU" he shouted at you. You started to laugh like no tomorrow "YOU REALLY (hah aha) THINK I (hah aha) WOULD KILL (hah aha) A CHICKEN" you shouted/laughed. You walked up to an over turned pot on the ground and flipped it over the chicken came running out. "Oh yea I made the cake you wanted me to make" you said "good skin just got back so grab the cake and follow us" Devit said.

You quickly got the cake and followed them out in to the dining room only to see all the Noahs and the Earl himself sitting at the long table. You quickly followed the twins to a buff man probable skin. They told you to place the cake in front of him so you did he started to eat it and then just shoved his head in to the cake and finished it in a mater of seconds. You were shocked how could anyone eat so fast he turned toward you and said "You now will always make me cake ever time I want some thing sweet" you nodded not wanting to get killed. "Well now who is this young lady" asked the Earl Devit said "Her name is (Y/N)" Jasdero said "She is our slave" they both said together "can we keep her" the Earl was quiet for a moment then said "Fine but you have to feed her and talk care of her" the twins nodded .

Chapter 2 Allen's P.O.V at the black order

(y/n) has been gone for a while now it has been almost a week now I thought. "Allen Komui wants you to meet him in his office" someone said "I be right there" I said back.


	2. Update

Okay sorry I haven't upload in a long time my computer was being mean and broke down. So I will be updating soon peace peeps


	3. sorry

Sorry guys but I'm not going to finish this story. But I will take requests to make a one shot just give me the parings you want and I will make a story it doesn't have to be characters from D Gray-Man Just tell me the anime it is from too.


End file.
